Who Will Save Your Soul?
by rainismysunshine
Summary: Another oneshot thing. Implied AxI High rating for death


Integra Hellsing sat once again in her office, trying in vain to complete the piles of paperwork littering her desk. It was just becoming too hard to be a leader and sometimes she wondered what it would be like to free herself of all the goddamn things she had to accomplish each day. Unfortunately, this wasn't the only thing on her mind. Many things that stood very unrelated to Hellsing had been occurring of the late. The main occurance had happened about three days ago with Alucard's fledgling, Seras Victoria. Neither of the women had meant for anything out of the ordinary to occur, but somewhere in the time of their meeting, something had led to Seras on top of Integra, kissing her wildly. Of course, with Integra's luck, Alucard had chosen that exact damn moment to appear. Instead of being angry at Seras, like Integra first expected, he had waited for the young vampire to leave before starting a bitter argument with Integra. The argument was a blur to her as well, though she could remember bits and pieces of what was said. She knew he called her a whore and a liar. She also remembered acting so defenseless and weak. Alucard had become enraged and…as little as she wanted to admit it, had actually struck her hard in the face. It still hurt three days later, and even Walter had asked her where she had gotten the bruise on her face. Since then, Alucard had ignored her out of rage and Seras had avoided her out of pure unease. Integra knew that this was no time in her life to become weak, but what was she to do. Stress had overwhelmed her of the late, and by losing track of her actions for only a few seconds, she'd turned her life into even more of a hell than it already was. She hating not knowing what to do, but she found that that was often the case when she was presented with a new problem. This time, though, there was no one to go to for advice or even support. Walter would either kick her ass, or get into a fight with Alucard, which was the last thing Integra needed at that moment. She couldn't talk to Seras because Seras was still avoiding her and obviously, she couldn't talk to Alucard. She found it almost pathetic that those people were basically the only people left in her life. If she could get the hell out of the city…even the country, she would, but with the large amounts of incidents lately, escaping was not an option…at least not the kind she had originally thought of. When times were like this, she was reminded of options she had given herself in the past, options that involved putting a true end to all the shit she had to put up with every day. When she thought about it like that, death didn't seem like that bad of an option. She was tired of running Hellsing, and frankly, she didn't care what happened to the stupid organization anymore. She had already failed her family and her country. What was there to live for anymore? She buried her dark thoughts quickly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said in a formal tone, betraying none of the emotions that were so powerful inside of her at the moment. Walter came in, carrying her dinner and some tea. He gave her a smile before setting it on the corner of her desk. She nodded a thank you at him before he turned and left. She was alone again.

Two Weeks Later

Alucard was called out of his slumber midway through the day. Anger rose inside of him as he saw Walter standing above his coffin, and he offered a glare to the aging butler.

"Sorry to disturb you, Alucard," Walter said in his formal tone, "But I need you for a few moments."

Alucard growled, but followed Walter anyway. Before Alucard totally grasped what was going on, the two were standing outside of Integra's bedroom. Without even bothering with words, Walter opened the door and led Alucard in. Before the vampire even had a chance to protest, he caught a glimpse of his master, still lying in bed. He watched her for a moment, but no breath escaped her lips. The room remained silent as the entire feeling of what was going on washed over him and he ran to her side.

"INTEGRA! INTEGRA, WAKE UP!" he screamed desperately before looking over her body. Her skin was ashen and pale, and large circles made their home under her eyes. A large and vicious bruise lay on her face and her lips were a light blue.

"I should've asked her if she was okay," Walter said, a bit of a break in his voice, "But I figured she was just busy. She wouldn't eat or sleep, and this morning when I came to check on her, she had a cord wrapped around her neck…"

Alucard glance at Integra once more as tears of blood began to slide from his eyes to collide with the floor. She was really gone.


End file.
